Prolouge to the Angel of Death
by Luna Dial
Summary: So we figure out a little about what happens to Yoite through flashbacks, right? Though we don't see everything through his his exact view, besides from others. A collection of Yoite's past starting from age 14, and there ARE spoilers.


Foreword from Naoto: Ahahahaha, yes I live. Unfortunately, I've lost inspiration for previous works (Though glad to see that some are still alive!), such as the Evil King and Shibuya, and…Breaking Chains. And I don't have my copy of TWEWY around, so those are on complete halt….please forgive me. -bow-

But, within that time period, I came across Nabari No Ou, a really great series, filled with tear-jerkers, and a bunch of shounen-ai. And while watching it, I got the urge to combine the manga and anime to create a story from Yoite's point of view. I apologize, that a lot, LOT of spoilers will be in this fan fiction…and hopefully I can complete it, this time. XD;;

* * *

They came forward at him, a bloody knife in hand, passing it around, all while striking him at the same spot on his neck while one of the adults held him in place. It hurt. From what seemed to be a peaceful, and not lonely, life, it was now coming true. What he feared most.

"If only you had died instead…." The voices echoed. Out of all of them there, there was only one person, one younger than him, watching in horror, trembling. Finally, as they paused from the frequent attacks, he was finally let go, and he fell to the floor, grabbing at his neck, feeling the warm blood.

Finally, it was the younger boy's turn. As the bleeding boy stared in awe and sorrow, there was a slight sob, and the noise of metal hitting wood occurred, the young boy dropping the knife, and running. Seeing this as a chance, the boy ran, though feeling weak from the blood loss. He ran out, and ran far past the boy who had given him the chance to run.

Tears were swallowed, though it hurt. While running, the boy coughed up blood, but climbing up some stairs in the empty town, he fell forward, blood running from his neck and mouth. He stared upwards, with empty eyes, as a man ran forward to him, picking the limp boy up, and….

* * *

He jolted awake, his neck throbbing, the noises around him being vaguely familiar. He reached for his neck, which was now wrapped in gauze and a bandage. He was living…yet now he didn't want to. While running, Sora realized that his existence was a burden to all.

Still feeling weak from the painkillers he must've took while half-asleep, he buried his head underneath the blankets covering him. He was awake, but frightened, as to what happened. Looking at himself, he noticed he was in hospital attire…so now "his" secret was found, moreover.

After what seemed to be a few minutes, he heard the door creaking open, and footsteps. The busy noise of outside his room slightly perked his interest, but he heard two footsteps walking in. Sora peered from underneath his blanket, to see a young woman, and the familiar man he saw before fainting.

"We were able to get him into a stable condition, and….ah, he's awake," A blonde, spectacled and thin woman noted, writing down something on a clipboard. A hearty chuckle came from the man.

"You're alive, I see?" The man asked, and Sora slowly nodded from underneath the covers, peering in interest. Looking down upon the boy, the man asked, "So what is your name?"

Sora slightly whimpered. He didn't feel like speaking…not after all that happened to him. He shook his head, and the man frowned.

"The poor child's frightened…" He sighed. "Kazuho, I'll be back in a few days. Make sure you take care of him until then."

"Will do, chief," The woman, Kazuho, replied. As the man left, she walked up to Sora, while still writing a little on her clipboard. "So, how're you feeling today? Better? Any pain?"

Sora shook his head. No pain, but definitely not feeling any better. She continued to write something down. After she was done, she looked at Sora. He sunk a little lower underneath the blankets, but she then opened her mouth to ask, "Do you want anything to drink? You're on a liquids-only diet for a while."

"L-lemonade…" Sora responded quietly. If he ever was able to drink it, then he would. There were few rare chances when he was back at the house that he could have it. Hopefully the hospital would. But the woman smiled instead.

"One lemonade coming right up!" She said cheerfully, which surprised Sora. Kazuho left, closing the door behind her. Not too long later, did a nurse come by, with a mug filled lemonade. He didn't say anything, but the nurse put it by him.

After she left, he slowly came out of the protection of the blankets. He reached for the mug, and grabbing it, realized how warm it was…they heated it, maybe? Thankfully, they did, he noted to himself, realizing that he was a little cold. Taking a small sip, he felt warmer.

It wasn't long before he had it all gone, but his throat was throbbing from so. Placing the mug aside, he laid back underneath the covers. Hugging his knees to his chest, he sobbed a little. What caused this tide of events? Why did Tsukasa allow him to escape…?

Asking these questions to himself, he dozed off. He didn't have a peaceful dream, but somehow saw many images falling in front of him. He wasn't sure of why, but they plagued his interest.

The two days followed vaguely similar, and all he ever drinked while on his diet was the warm lemonade. On the fourth day, Sora was finally allowed to get out of bed. From the time he awoke, to the time he fell asleep, he stayed huddled up in the corner.

On the fifth day, a woman in a kimono visited him. Her eyes closed, she brought up a package, but placed it atop a small table that was near Sora's bed. She placed a vase from the package atop a dresser near a door, and begun to arrange flowers in the vase. He watched from the corners of his eyes for a few minutes, but then looked back forward, returning to his thoughts.

An hour later, the woman was just about done placing the flowers in a neat and yet beautiful arrangement. The door creaked open, but Sora immediately knew that it wasn't Kazuho. He hadn't seen her for a while. But it was the man, the very same man that rescued Sora.

"How is he?" the man asked the woman in the kimono. She slightly chuckled.

"He certainly is a pitiful child," she replied. After arranging the flowers, Sora heard the man walking up to him, and clenched his legs tighter to his chest.

"Well, now that you're here, what are you planning to do? There's a missing report for you out there," The man asked Sora. But Sora remained silent. "Or if you want…I'll help you grant a wish of yours?"

Sora perked his interest at that, and begun to speak. "Can….you make me disappear?"

"Disappear?" The man asked, a little shocked. Sora nodded.

"It's not like I was living anyway. Nobody would care if I disappeared," he said, but bluntly. The man was still surprised, but the woman chuckled again.

"Sir, I have a suggestion, maybe…?" She asked, and both the woman and the man left. Sora looked up, and didn't see them for the rest of the day. Just from that alone, it made him curious as to what they were possibly planning.

The next few days, he didn't see the two, but was showing signs of proper healing. After changing his bandages, Kazuho decided that he could eat certain solid foods, but not all of them, not just yet.

Time passed by slowly, but Sora still didn't pay attention to it. It was the same routine, though. Wake up, take a painkiller if his neck hurt, eat breakfast, sit in corner, eat lunch, remain in corner, eat dinner, and sleep. Sometimes, there would be a few checkups done by Kazuho. But the routine changed until well into his second month or so of being in the hospital.

Around the end of that time, he was told that he was going to be released from the hospital. But the man who rescued Sora, Tojuro Hattori, would be taking in the boy. He had a proposal for Sora, it seemed.

Upon the day that he was to be released, Sora was handed some clothes sent from the lady in the kimono, Ichiki. A black coat, black hoodie, a pale yellow turtleneck, black pants, boots, undergarments, and a big yellow cap was what was given to him. He was left alone to change out of his hospital attire, and he did so.

Holding the cap hesitantly in his hands, he looked at it. Placing it upon his head, it was a loose fit, and though half of what he could see was covered, he liked it. He should remember to possibly thank Ichiki later.

Exiting the room, a nurse greeted him outside, and took him to the entrance of the hospital. A huge yellow car was drawn to the front, and someone was waiting outside the car. As Sora approached the car, the person opened the door for him, and being short for his age, he climbed into the back of the car.

The only conversation was between Ichiki, who was sitting in front of Sora in the passenger's side, and the driver. He didn't pay attention to the conversation, but looked outside the window. The town that he was in soon merged into a field of trees, a forest. And not too long later, did they arrive at the gates of a shrine.

Ichiki greeted Sora outside the car, and they both walked up to the gates, the driver opening them for the two. Walking into the shrine, Hattori greeted the two of them. Ichiki bowed in greeting, but Sora said nothing, but stared into the eyes of Hattori, who led Sora to a room within the shrine, as Ichiki went her own way.

In the room was a long table. Hattori motioned for Sora to sit on one of the cushions near the table, as he took a neatly placed scroll from it's spot. As Sora sat down, Hattori set down the scroll onto the table, and sat near Sora.

"This, young man, is the kinjutsu, 'Kira'," Hattori explained, and Sora perked up his head. "The forbidden ninja technique of the Kairoshu, of Iga. With this, I'm willing to strike up a deal."

Sora nodded, trying to keep track of what he was explaining, though he didn't understand well. Kinjutsu? Kira? Ninja, and moreover, Kairoshu? Apparently, though, Hattori saw Sora's confusion.

"The Kairoshu are the ninja of Iga, which I am the leader of," Hattori summarized, and the boy began to understand. "If you can master the Kira technique, then I'll be willing to make you part of the Kairoshu, and will destroy all evidence that you were living. But, in exchange, you promise your loyalty to the Kairoshu. Do you understand?"

Sora looked at the scroll, which Hattori pushed a little forward towards him. He didn't have to think twice, and he nodded. If this could help make his wish come true…

"Welcome, to the Kairoshu," Hattori said, with a strange smile.

* * *

Upon receiving the scroll, he was also given a room to sleep in for the duration of the time that he would be learning the Kira technique, along with some clothing. Removing his hat, he sat reluctantly on the cushion that was on the table of his own, and unwrapped the string binding the scroll. Upon the first few flips to open the scroll, Sora could instantly understand that it was a powerful technique.

He had a hard time understanding some of the characters used to write it, but he got a basic idea, and was able to form what it meant, after re-reading the segment. Despite how small the scroll looked, the characters made up for that by being only the size of Sora's thumb each.

He didn't get too far, when he yawned. Realizing that he was tired, he found the bags of clothing he was given, trying to find something to sleep in. He wanted to learn more, but he knew that if he was tired, then he wouldn't learn much. Finding some pajamas, he reluctantly changed, and brought out the futon he was given to sleep in.

After preparing it to sleep, he glimpsed at the open scroll in the dark. Covering himself in the blanket that was provided, he smiled to himself. This, of all, would be the best. For everyone, for them…at least so he thought.

He awoke early the next morning, as shown by the fact that there was little light coming through the screen leading outside. Yawning, he flipped on the lights, and prepared to, for the whole day, study the technique.

--------

Days, weeks, months passed by. Sora still hadn't given up on learning the technique, but he did feel a little hopeless on how long it was. Still, he made a deal. But he felt as if he didn't have much more to go. He was now 15, his birthday only being a couple of months ago. He hadn't mentioned much on his birthday, but on it, everyone at the shrine forced him to stop studying the technique for the day, to celebrate what could be his last birthday.

The cheerfulness of the party pained him, at such a thing, but he was not given gifts. It made him feel better, at least. But how they know, he wouldn't dare ask. Maybe they saw it as they were destroying the files on him?

As he read and tried to learn the technique, he could feel his body adapting to being able to use the technique. He felt like as if the energy in him was slowly being sapped out to his surroundings….yeah, he was learning it alright.

Another month later after this feeling, it was a full year since he decided to learn the technique. Reading the final last character, he finished it. Now, to see if he could use it as it noted…

Walking outside of his room, he held the scroll in his hands. Walking to where Hattori was, in the shrine, he knocked on the screen door. Hattori opened it, and bowing down, Sora held forward the scroll with his two hands. The elderly man seemed impressed.

"Can you use it, though?" Hattori asked Sora, and the boy swallowed saliva. He didn't say anything, but Hattori could tell that the boy hadn't tried it yet. Pointing at a tree, he calmly told Sora, "Why don't you try it on that tree?"

Sora turned to where Hattori was pointing at, and lifted his own hand to point at the tree. Closing his eyes, he followed the instructions that was on the book….

_Point at the object you desire to use Kira upon, and focus. If you have mastered the Kira, then you can feel your energy flowing with the object. After doing so, think of what you want to happen to it, and it shall._

Sora closed his eyes, projecting his energy. He felt strange, and still, and sturdy. He imagined the tree snapping in half, and…

_SNAP!_

He quickly opened his eyes, the tree falling over with a thud. He was surprised, having to be able to master it. Hattori clapped his hands, and Ichiki walked up.

"Sir, what was that commotion?" Ichiki asked Hattori, who was rubbing Sora's head in congrats.

"The boy learned it. The boy learned Kira!" Hattori proudly announced to Ichiki, who smiled and looked down at the amazed Sora.

"I'm impressed, I thought you wouldn't be able to master it," Ichiki said, with a little pride. She let out a slight giggle, which kind of made Sora a bit uneasy. "Now, unfortunately, we can't keep you here for much longer, so we're taking you to another Kairoshu, to take care of you."

-------

So here he was, crouched up in the back of the same yellow car, this time, Hattori driving it. Not long after being announced that he was leaving the shrine, he was to pick up his clothing, but he looked a little at the extra bags next to him. Before officially heading to the other Kairoshu ninja's house, they went shopping for more clothes for the boy, but…they were quite big. And Sora didn't get an explanation as to why.

Finally stopping in the driveway of the base of a huge apartment complex, Hattori announced that they were here. Undoing the seat belt, Sora climbed out of the backseat, as Hattori gathered the bag of clothing. Led inside the building, there was a long elevator ride up, but when they reach the destined level, Sora was surprised at how high above ground they were.

He followed obediently behind Hattori, as he rung the doorbell to the destined apartment. A cry of, "I'm coming, I'm coming!" was heard from the other side, the voice of a tough guy, it seemed. A few seconds later, the door was opened, and both Sora and Hattori walked inside.

Sora saw from underneath his hat who the person was. A tall male, with blonde hair, and he looked confused. Hattori handed the bag over to the male, and simply said, "This should be enough clothing for him. If you need anymore, then please let me know."

"Wait a sec, you're telling me he's the Kira user?! But he's just a kid!" The guy shouted, but didn't say much more. Hattori left, without much of another word, but the guy took Sora's coat, as the boy sat down in front of the futon, legs scrunched to chest, as always. His caretaker, Yukimi, was typing away on the computer, but then turned to Sora.

"I still don't know why the boss had me take care of you, but if you're a Kira user, then you'll be good in fights…Hey, if we're gonna be working together, then you need to open up. How about your name? Let's start there," Yukimi asked Sora. But he didn't whimper in reply. He just stared on straight ahead, and didn't say a single word for the rest of the night.

-----

Afterword:

_**So, I suck at this.**_ Especially at Hattori, and Ichiki….Maybe even Kazuho and Yukimi, I don't even know. I just hope I'm not failing too badly… O.O;;

Please review, if you have the time~


End file.
